1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a lens barrel assembly having a lens hood for blocking unwanted light, detachably mounted to a camera body or an imaging lens frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are available several types of structures for lens barrels with lens hoods, each detachably mounted to a camera body or an imaging lens frame.
A lens barrel assembly having a first conventional lens hood, as shown in an exploded perspective view in FIG. 7 and in sectional view in FIG. 8, includes a lens barrel 11 and an elastically deformable rubber lens hood 13. The lens barrel 11, with an imaging lens 12 received therein, includes a threaded portion 11a to be threadingly engaged with a camera body, a first outer circumference portion 11b having a flange 11d, and a second outer circumference portion 11c. The lens hood 13 includes an inner circumference portion 13a in sliding engagement with the second outer circumference 11c, and a ring portion 13b.
To attach the lens hood 13 to the lens barrel 11, the lens hood 13 is received around the lens barrel 11 and slid over the threaded portion 11a and the flange lid. Referring to FIG. 8, when the lens hood is not used, i.e., in a refracted state, the lens hood 13 recedes to a retracted position, as represented in dashed lines, abutting the flange lid. When the lens hood 13 is in use, i.e., in a photographing state, the lens hood 13 is extended to an operative position where the ring portion 13b abuts the end face of the second outer circumference 11c.
When the lens barrel 11 is attached to or detached from the camera, in the lens barrel haying the above first conventional lens hood, the threaded portion 11a needs to be turned. If the lens barrel 11 is turned with the lens hood 13 held in a hand, the lens hood 13 may inconveniently slip.
A lens barrel assembly having a second conventional lens hood, as shown in an exploded perspective view in FIG. 9 and in a partial sectional view in FIG. 10, taken along line X-X in FIG. 9, includes a lens barrel 15 and an elastically deformable synthetic resin lens hood 17. The lens barrel 15, with an imaging lens 16 received therein, includes a threaded portion 15a to be threadingly engaged with a camera body, a stopper portion 15c and a notch 15b. A lens hood 17 includes a latch 17a to be engaged with the notch portion 15b.
When the lens hood 17 is attached to the lens barrel 15, the lens hood 17 is received around the lens barrel 15 from the side of the imaging lens 16, and turned so that the latch 17a is engaged with the notch 15b, the elevated peripheral edge 15d defining the notch 15b. To place the lens hood 17 in an inoperative state, the latch 17a is disengaged from the notch 15b, and the lens hood 17 is dismounted.
To place the lens hood 17 in the inoperative state in the lens barrel having the second conventional lens hood, the lens hood 17 needs to be completely dismounted by disengaging the latch from the lens barrel 15. The lens hood 17 has to be kept separately, possibly inconveniencing the user.
A lens barrel assembly having a third conventional lens hood, shown in an exploded perspective view in FIG. 11, includes a lens barrel assembly 21 that is integral with a camera body, and a lens hood 23. An imaging lens 22 is received in the lens barrel 21. The lens hood 23 includes a threaded portion 23a which is threadingly engaged with a filter mounting thread 21a on the front portion of the lens barrel 21.
To place the lens hood 23 into an inoperative state in the lens barrel with the third conventional lens hood, the threaded portion 23a needs to be fully threadingly disengaged from the lens barrel 21.